Jar of Hearts
by Hebi Kunoichi- Snake Charmer
Summary: A requested Kakuzu X Sakura pairing.


Sakura sighed as the last rays of sunlight faded away, followed closely by twilight and the darkness beyond it. Konoha was under the choke-hold of a thick winter. Fresh pure white snow covered the ground. Sakura didn't mind, but she preferred to be inside a warm cozy room and looking out a fogged window at the snow instead of walking through it.

Light footfall echoed behind her. Sakura spun around, ready to face whoever it was. Nothing. '_I'm becoming paranoid._' She cursed at herself.

"_Blossom,_" A deep whisper echoed on wind.

Sakura froze, her body tensed. No, it couldn't be _him_! '_He wouldn't risk coming to Konoha!_' Her eyes caught to form of an approaching shadow. But it hesitated. Then it was gone, as if it had never been there.

But Sakura knew better. She turned and ran until she got home. She slammed the door shut and locked it. '_Not good enough!_' She thought as she placed a chakra seal on it and all the other windows.

Finally, Sakura dressed for bed and got between the blankets. She didn't eat anything, but seeing the shadow had made her appetite go away faster than Naruto eating ramen. Her eyes slowly started to cry. '_Damn, stupid memories! Why can I forget them?_' She fell asleep, her dreams taking her to the beginning.

…

"Sakura Haruno." A deep voice purred.

"Why the fuck do we have to look for some stupid Kunoichi, Kakuzu?"

Sakura remained as silent as she could. She had sensed someone had been on her trail for the last two days. She hadn't expected them to catch up so quickly though. And Konoha was still a day away. '_Damn it._'

"Hidan, go back to base. I'll get this one on my own."

"Hey, wait, you got a thing for her, hmm?"

"No, I just won't take another lowly mission with _you_ tagging along. Now go before I decide to butcher you and not repair the damage."

Sakura sensed one leaving. She was sure of her chances had increased now. Suddenly, something gripped her throat and flung her into a tree. Sakura cried out.

"Well, well, I didn't think finding _you_ would be so easy. After all, a student of that legendary Sannin would be more of a challenge."

"Kakuzu, I take it." Sakura struggled to say.

The masked man chuckled. "Perhaps."

Sakura tried to use her inhuman strength to break free, but she found herself unable to summon it. Kakuzu chuckled. "Sorry, Blossom. But I won't take chances with your advantages."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Silence grew between them. Sakura began to hear her heartbeat race, waiting for his answer. She watched with wide eyes as his free hand rose to his mouth covering and tore it off. His lips captured hers.

"I'll make you a deal, Blossom." His breath caressed her ear.

Sakura only stared at him.

"Fear me, love me, and I'll let you go on in life."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was more than surprised. But to die… "Yes."

…

Sakura's eyes opened with a star. She sat up in bed, her hand closing around the kunai she kept near, and threw it at the darkness of her room. Her rational mind waited to hear it strike the wall. But there was no impact of metal into wood. Only a deep chuckled.

"I'm hurt, Blossom."

"Kakuzu." Sakura struggled out of bed as the light was turned on. "Why are you here?"

Kakuzu leaned against the wall watching her react to his appearance. "Why do you think?"

"Leave, just leave NOW!" Sakura hissed.

She froze as he suddenly appeared in front of her. His hand gently glazed her face. His eyes held hers with a piercing stare. "No."

"Please." Sakura whimpered as he kissed her.

"No."

"You left before, so do it again. Just don't come back."

"No, Blossom."

Sakura turned away from him. She knew why he had left. As he had done many times before. But she wouldn't fall to him this time. Not again. "Go before I alert the village with a wake-up call that you're here."

Kakuzu frowned.

"I've kept your promise. But you crossed a line when you played with my heart. So leave and let me be!" Sakura demanded.

Kakuzu had once been the kind of man that would show a woman her place. But Sakura changed him. And they both knew it. He wanted to be with her, but it was hard with his bloodlust. Every time he left was because of it. And Sakura suffered the most.

"I'm sorry, Blossom."

With that, he left her life foe the final time. Sakura slid to the floor and started to cry, as she did all the other times. But she knew in the morning, she would be better. She always did.

* * *

Well this is a requested story. Enjoy. Also, note on Whispers in the Dark, I put it out to see how people would like it. If I get a few more ideas from reviews on how people like it, I will post the multi-chapter version. So enjoy. And please Review because that's really what I want. I don't care if people don't like my stories. Ok?


End file.
